Definition Of Invisible
by RhiRhi2510
Summary: Everyone has felt invisible once or twice in their lives. For Fujioka Ami it's happened her whole life. The only people that notice her are her Dad and sister, Fujioka Haruhi. After something pushes her over the edge, Ami wants to die. What she doesn't realize is that she is loved by more than her family. The Host Club. Will they be too late? Or will they be her sweet salvation?
1. Character Description

**Ouran Highschool Host Club Fan Fiction**

Name: Fujioka Ami (last, first)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

* * *

**Physical Description:**

Hair- White

Eyes- Blood red

Hieght- 5 ft 0 inches

Wieght- 55 lbs

Skin Color- Pale

Chest Size- Large C or small D

Birthmarks/Tattoo's/Piercings- Ear piercings (3 in each ear), Belly button

Origin- Japanese

Language(s)- Japanese, English, French, Greek, Italian, Spanish, German, Russian, Chinese, Korean

* * *

**Family:**

Fujioka Haruhi (Older twin sister), Fujioka Ryoji/Ranka (Father), Fujioka Kotoko (Mother, deceased)

Birthday: February 4th

Personality: Quiet, shy, kind, caring, smart, sweet, oblivious, angry if woken up, basically emotionless to everyone except her Dad and sister.

Likes: Haruhi, her Dad, sweets, dango, singing, dancing, gymnastics, black, red, white and blue

Dislikes: People who compare her to Haruhi, Daiki, bullies, vegetables, spiders, pink, purple, green and yellow

Blood Type: AB

Favorite Food: Dango

Allergies: Lemons

Interesting Facts: Hates being compared to Haruhi, has depression, anorexic and bulimic, gets hyper on sugar, can't have chocolate by its self because it changes her personality, hates being ignored/forgotten, always ignored by everyone except Haruhi, her Dad and Daiki, carries around stuffed black bunny named Kuro (black) with her Epi-Pen (allergy needle) in it, fear of knives/sharp objects and water (eg. swimming pools. She still showers and bathes.)

Bio- My name is Fujioka Ami. I am Haruhi's younger twin sister. I am constantly compared to her. 'You should be more mature like Haruhi' or 'Haruhi would do that so much better'. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate my sister. I love her to death. Haruhi doesn't know I am constantly bullied. While she has the Host Club (which I'm in but no one notices me, so I leave early) I will be walking home and be dragged into an alley to be beat and abused. Haruhi and Dad don't notice me coming home bloody, beaten and bruised so they don't know. Haruhi tries to hang out or eat with me at lunch but I tell her to go with her friends. I love my family. I hate my life. More importantly, I hate myself.


	2. Chapter One

I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club! I only own Ami!

Chapter One: Starting Today, You Are A Host!

Third Person POV

Two figures were walking down the large hallways of Ouran Academy. They had been searching for a quiet place to study, since all the libraries were full of loud and gossiping students. The stopped in front of very large doors. The sign said 'Music Room 3'.

"Should we try in here?" The person with the short brown hair and boyish clothes asked.

The other person with long white hair and a black Lolita dress with leggings nodded. They both pushed the large doors open and were bombarded with rose petals and momentarily blinded with light.

"Welcome!" Six voices chorused in unison.

"Ah! A boy and a girl!" A tall blonde with violet eyes exclaimed.

"Ah yes. The Fujioka twins. Welcome Mr. and Ms. Fujioka." A black haired boy with glasses said. T

he male twin looked panicked, whereas the female twin still had a blank face.

"We were just leaving! C'mon Ami, we have to go!" The male twin exclaimed. The twins were pulled farther into the room by a pair of ginger twins.

The male twin was fighting back, while the female just got dragged in. The female looked back at her twin and nodded her head. The male calmed down. The blonde, violet eyed male went on about gays and types as he advanced on the twins, causing them to back up into a podium with a vase on top. Both of the twins reached to catch it but missed. The vase shattered into millions of pieces.

"Now you've done it, commoners! We were gonna sell that in an auction!" The ginger twins stated.

"I-We'll pay for it!" The male twin said. The female nodded.

"That vase was worth 8 million yen. You are a commoner. I doubt you could pay for it." Glasses said.

"What should we do Tamaki?" Glasses asked while looking towards the blonde, violet eyed male 'Tamaki'.

"When in Rome, do as Roman's do! You shall both pay with your bodies!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"HUH!" The twins exclaimed. The male in disbelief and the female in fear, although no one noticed her tone of voice. They looked at each other and one thought went through their heads.

'What the hell just happened!'

* * *

Everyone was introduced. Blondie is Tamaki. Glasses is Kyouya. They are both second years. The ginger twins are Kaoru and Hikaru. They are both first years. Black haired giant is Mori. Boy Lolita is Honey. They are both third years. The male commoner twin is Fujioka Haruhi. The female commoner twin is Fujioka Ami.

Tamaki was instructing them on the errand boy and girl duties. He just kept droning on and on. The twins looked at each other and started thinking of a word to describe him.

"So do you understand now?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi and Ami both smacked their fists into their open palms and they both stated at the same time

"Obnoxious." Tamaki had moved to his emo corner.

"Hey Tamaki-sempai-" Haruhi said.

"You really did-" Ami said.

"Strike a chord-" Haruhi continued.

"With that speech." They both finished. Tamaki came bounding over and scooped Haruhi in a hug.

"Thank you Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, forgetting about Ami, who had visibly flinched.

* * *

Mori's POV

Honey and I were watching Haruhi and Ami cheer Tamaki up. He went up and hugged Haruhi.

"Thank you Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted. Honey and noticed how Ami visibly flinched.

"Haruhi. I forgot I have something to do at home." Ami whispered.

Haruhi nodded and Ami left but I caught a glimpse of her before she left. She was crying. Honey tugged on my sleeve so I turned to him.

"Is Ami-chan okay, Takashi?" He asked. I just shrugged and looked at the others. All of them except Haruhi were oblivious that Ami left.

* * *

Ami's POV

Haruhi again. It's always her. I don't hate her though because it's not her fault. As I was walking home, I got pulled into a painfully familiar alley. Standing there with a smug look on his face, was Daiki.

"Hello bitch." He said.

He punched me in my face. I didn't react. Daiki started to kick my stomach and he stomped on one of my arms.

"See you tomorrow, bitch!" He screamed.

When I was sure he left, I got up and started my walk home. I got home and thankfully no one was there. I cleaned up my wounds and went straight to bed without eating. What was the point? I would just throw it up anyway.

'Please let tomorrow be better than today.' I prayed before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Job Of A High School Host!

Ami's POV

Haruhi told me she became a host and they found out she is a girl. We were both running to the Host Club because we are late. We got there and it had been transformed into a tropical paradise. Haruhi pulled a calendar out of no where and asked if it was still spring. Tamaki was walking towards her so I left and went to the back kitchens to make drinks and snacks.

Half an hour later I was done so I began serving them. When I finished I looked around and saw that they were all hosting. I sat next to Haruhi and she looked over and smiled, so I gave her a quick smile back. Her guests all glared at me.

"Who is this freak?" One asked.

Haruhi got pissed off and replied.

"My twin sister." She said through gritted teeth.

The guest blushed red and started stuttering apologies. I held up my hand and she stopped.

I looked at her and quietly said "It's okay." I got up and left.

* * *

~Time Skip~ Third Person POV

Once the Host Club finished they all gathered around and talked about the dance, Toru and Kanako. Tamaki was in his emo corner and the ginger twins were making fun of him. Tamaki finally exploding and started yelling at them.

"Haruhi, do you have any formal dance experience?" Kyouya asked.

Haruhi just shook her head and asked if she still had to go. While they were discussing and arguing, Ami sat there going paler by the minute, which nobody except Mori noticed. She was getting black spots in her vision and her breathes were getting short and shallow. Ami decided to leave and get home. She stood and got dizzier. Her vision faded and she fell towards the floor.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

While we were all sitting there arguing about the dance, I noticed Ami get up out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at her and I noticed how pale she was, and her breathing. Then without any warning, her eyes rolled back into her head and her body crumpled to the floor.

"Ami!" I shouted.

Everyone jumped, startled, and looked over to where I was kneeling beside my sisters body.

"Help!" I screamed.

Mori-sempai rushed into action and picked her up to take her to the infirmary. We all ran behind him. He set her down on a bed and a nurse came rushing to Ami. The nurse shooed us out to look after Ami. I was panicking.

"Hey Haruhi, you don't have to panic over that student." Hikaru said.

I turned and glared at him. "That's my twin sister, you idiot!" I screeched.

They all looked shocked by my outburst. The nurse then stepped out and told us it was just a cold. I exhaled in relief. I don't know what I would do without Ami, my younger twin sister.

* * *

~Time Skip~ Still Haruhi's POV

Ami was sent home, sick. I attended that party thing and was made to fake confess to Toru as a girl. In the end, Kanako and Toru got together and my first kiss was taken by a girl. When I got home, Ami was in her bed peacefully sleeping. Her fever went down, thankfully.

'Please let Ami be okay.' I prayed.

* * *

~Hours Earlier~ Ami's POV

WARNING: MAY BE TRIGGERING

The nurse deemed me okay to walk home, to rest. I was walking home when I was pulled backwards by the collar of my dress. I was thrown into the familiar alley. I looked up and there he was. Daiki, my tormentor.

"Hey little whore." He sneered.

Daiki then kicked my stomach, punched me in the face and pulled my face up to his using my hair. What he did next, suprised and repulsed me. Daiki kissed me.

Forcing my mouth to open, he stuck his disgusting tongue in it. Tears were now streaming down my face. He then yanked my dress up and pulled my tights down. He laughed when he saw my sunken in stomach and the words carved into my legs. Daiki took out his pocket knife and carved another word onto my leg.

'Whore'.

After he did that, he held my wrists above my heas with one hand and unbuckled his belt with the other. Daiki pulled down my under wear and proceeded to rape me. When he was done, he gave me one more slap to the face and left me in the alley.

A lot of people would probably wonder 'why not scream for help' or 'why not fight back'. Simple. Daiki said if I did any of that, I would be killed. And I don't doubt for a second, that he wouldn't do it. I got myself together and looking presentable, and slowly walked home. Once I got there, I showered and went to bed. Not eating anything again, only drinking some water.

'I'm not pure. God won't help me. God doesn't love me. No one does.'

Was my last thought before I fell into the darkness of my nightmares.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Beware The Physical Exam!

Haruhi's POV

Ami was well enough to go to school. A couple of days later, classes went by and it was lunch. I offered to stay with Ami and eat lunch with her in the classroom. She turned down the offer and told me to go eat with the Host Club. After lunch, classes went by extremely fast and now it was time for club. We were doing club out in the courtyard, under the Sakura trees.

The twins came up to me and started talking about electives. I glanced at Ami who was staring blankly off into space. Then Kyouya stated

"By the way, physical exams are tomorrow."

I was calm but Ami looked almost pained and in agony.

"My daughter is going to be found out! Ahh!" Tamaki screamed.

All the hosts then started coming up with a plan to keep my gender a secret. Ami told me she was going home and I nodded.

'What's wrong with her?' I thought.

* * *

Ami's POV Walking Home

Daiki pulled me into the alley and repeated the process of yesterday. He carved another word into my thigh.

'Slut'.

I went home today feeling dirty, so I showered and went to bed, without eating yet again. Earlier during the Host Club, I asked Kyouya if I could have a private doctor. He asked why and I told him I was insecure. He nodded but said he would have to add more to my side of the debt. I just shrugged.

'I can't let anyone see my body' I thought. Hopefully nothing would happen.

* * *

~Timeskip to Physical Exams~ Third Person POV

After the failed plan with Tamaki disguising himself as Haruhi, Haruhi was led to the private clinic. Ami went to the other private clinic set up for her. Ami opened the door and noticed that the doctor was female in her late twenties/early thirties.

"Hello Ms. Fujioka. I am Dr. Yamamoto. If you will step behind the curtain and strip down to your undergarments, I will be right with you." Dr. Yamamoto stated.

Ami did as she was asked and waited behind the curtain.

Dr. Yamamoto walked in and was looking down at the clipboard she held in her hands. When Dr. Yamamoto looked up, she paled and the clipboard fell from her hands. Standing in front of her was Ami. Dr. Yamamoto looked at her body. You could see her ribs and her stomach was sunk in. Ami had words carved into her legs and back. "What happened to you?" Dr. Yamamoto whispered.

Ami's face remained a blank mask, but she still answered.

"You will hold this in confidentiality?" She asked. The doctor nodded. "Promise?"

"Yes." The doctor swore.

"I am anorexic and bulimic. I have been being beat up everyday after school by my middle school bully. A couple of days ago he started raping me." Ami whispered whilst crying. Dr. Yamamoto pulled the small, fragile girl into a hug. Ami burst out sobbing. Dr. Yamamoto comforted her and when she was calm enough, they proceeded with the physical exam.

"Ms. Fujioka, here is my telephone number. If anything bad happens or you need someone to talk to, call me." Dr. Yamamoto said, while giving Ami her telephone number. Dr. Yamamoto finished quickly and told Ami she could go.

'Poor girl' Dr. Yamamoto thought sadly.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I was taking off my uniform jacket, leaving me in an undershirt, when the curtain was pulled back to reveal a man in his late forties. I quickly covered myself. I was about to speak when the Host Club burst in and started yelling stuff about saving me and superheroes.

"No, you misunderstood! I'm just looking for my daughter!" The man, who I learned was named Dr. Yabu, said.

He then started to tell a story about his life. I noticed Ami came into the room.

Her face was flushed and her eyes were puffy and red as if she had just been crying. I sent her a questioning look, but she just shook her head sadly.

"Oh how tragic!" Tamaki shouted, with me realizing that Dr. Yabu had finished his story.

"I think your daughter goes to Ouran Public School." Kyouya stated.

Tamaki stared at him in awe. Kyouya had written down directions to get there, so Dr. Yabu left.

The twins started pestering me but I ignored them and walked straight to Ami. "

Are you alright?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ami said quickly.

She didn't look fine. She looked sad, angry, confused and scared. What is scaring her.

"Hey Haruhi, Ami. We can go now." Hikaru said. I nodded and finished my physical exam, then left with Ami for the day. We got home, ate dinner and went to bed.

'Ami is hiding something. What is she being so secretive about?' I asked myself before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Will Haruhi find out Ami's secret? Or will someone else find out? **

**I am sorry for the short chapter, but I realized that I hadn't updated in a while so I rushed it. Hope you liked it. Please give me feed back. Love you all! XOXO**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Attack Of The Lady Manager!

Haruhi's POV

It was a normal day in the Host Club. The Hosts and I were entertaining girls and Ami was in the kitchen making snacks and drinks. We were all dressed up in Japanese kimono's. Ami was also dressed up in a vintage kimono that she made. I, of course, was worrying because Kyouya had said that the rental fee of my kimono was nothing to sneeze at. Just then, Ami came out with the snacks for my table.

The girls smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Ami-chan!" They chorused together.

They have all taken to Ami because they said 'she is so cute and innocent like Honey-senpai'.

"You're welcome, Ojou-sama*." Ami said and bowed.

Ami gave a small smile and went back to the kitchen. I still have a feeling that she is hiding something from me. I just don't know what.

* * *

Ami's POV

A lot of the girls are starting to warm up to me. I think that's a good thing. There are some that still treat me like dirt, but hey, I'm used to it. As I was walking back to the kitchen, one girl from Mori-senpai's table tripped me. I could feel myself falling.

Then I fell into strong, warm arms. I looked up to see Mori-senpai looking back down at me. I blushed bright red.

* * *

Mori's POV

I saw Ami walking past my table. Everytime I look at her, my heart starts beating fast. I looked back just in time to see her falling. I ran and caught her. She was unbelievably light. Too light. I looked down at her to see her looking up at me, blushing bright red.

"Thanks," She whispered.

I just nodded at her, trying not to show how flustered I was. I think I am falling for Fujioka Ami.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Honey-senpai walked up to Haruhi and Ami, who had appeared beside her.

"Haru-chan, Ami-chan, I lost one of my sandals." Honey whimpered.

"You were just wearing them awhile ago, weren't you?" Haruhi questioned.

Mori walked up to Honey.

"Mitsukuni," He said and put Honey's sandal on his foot.

"Takashi," Honey whispered.

"It was lying over there." Mori stated.

"Takashi!" Honey cried out happily and glomped him. The girls were all muttering 'fantastic'.

Haruhi leaned over to Ami and said "The tearful scene seems to be spreading".

Ami quietly giggled but everyone heard and was starstruck, because it sounded like an angels laugh. Haruhi bumped into one of the twins and a bottle of eye-drops fell from his sleeve. While this was happening, Ami was delivering food to the tables.

"Here Haruhi, Ami. A candy flower." One of the twins said, while handing them the sweet.

Haruhi and Ami looked at each other and said, "We can have this?"

"How charming!" The twins stated.

"Haruhi-kun, Ami-chan, you like confections?" One guest asked.

"I'm not one for sweets, but Ami loves them. Still it might be nice as a memorial offering for my mother." Haruhi said.

Ami stiffened a bit then relaxed. A lot of the girls blushed. Tamaki started to bother Haruhi, so Ami walked away and some girls started talking to her.

"So Ami-chan, how did you feel when your mother passed away." One of the girls asked, timidly.

"I was always the innocent, naive child. Haruhi was the perceptive one. I was always asking where Mommy was. I clung to the hope that she was just on vacation. I always denied that she passed away." Ami said, gently.

The girls had tears in their eyes. Ami was finally opening up.

~Timeskip To When Renge Is Lady Manager~

* * *

Ami's POV

Honey was the baby-faced thug. Mori was the childhood friend flunkie. The twins were basket-ball players stuck in their own world. Haruhi was an honor student faced with bullying. Tamaki was the lonesome prince. Kyouya was perfect.

"What about Ami-chan?" Honey asked. Renge looked over at me, looking me up and down.

"You are the always forgotten twin of Haruhi-kun." I froze.

Renge was spot on. Renge started explaining how she would set it up and film it. I wonder how this will turn out.

* * *

~Timeskip To After Filming~

Haruhi's POV

I saved Renge from the men. Ami stepped in too, but once she saw who it was she backed down. She looked frightened by them. Tamaki went crazy because he thought I was hurt when my contact just slipped out, causing me to look like I was crying. We all walked out unharmed. A couple of days later everyone was complimenting us on our acting. Turns out the video was released by Kyouya.

* * *

Ami's POV

I was walking home when I was once again pulled into the alley.

"I heard what happened at school. You tried to stand up to my friends, huh? Well now you're in for punishments." Daiki said.

I was frightened. I knew Hell was coming.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hey Rhi-Animators! I finally updated! HAHA! Well I think I did pretty well for it being rushed. What do you guys think? **

**What will happen to Ami? What is going on between Ami and Mori? Is it love? Who from the Host Club will find out her secret?**

**I also wanted to say that, with the amount of follows and favorites I have, it is pretty sad to not have a lot more reviews. Reviews are what keep me going. The more people I have reviewing, the more I know that people are reading and want the chapters faster, so it will push me to write and upload them faster. I am not pushing you to review, but it would be nice. **

**I was also thinking that maybe around August, I will start a Free! Fanfic... I would like your opinions though. **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to favorite, follow and review! **


	6. OC PROFILES!

**Here are the 3 Male!OC profiles!**

**Sweet/Innocent Male!OC made by: CeruleanCat**

**Name: Ono, Takeo (last, first)**

**Age: 13 **

**School: Attends Ouran Private Middle, and plans on attending Ouran Academy in two years.**

**Gender: Male**

**Physical Description:**

**Hair- Ebony colored, straight, and falls to just below his ears (as see : / / . p / – – – / ? i d = &amp; = 1 &amp; = – – – **

**Eyes- Honey (as see : / / w w w . – – – – – f o r – – / **

**Height- 4'11**

**Weight- 85 lbs**

**Skin Color- Not too pale, not too tan**

**Birthmarks/Tattoo's/Piercings – Birthmark below right ear**

**Origin- Japanese/Hispanic**

**Language(s) - Japanese, some Spanish**

**Family: Owns Ono Luxury Resorts, has mother (Japanese), father (Spaniard), and a younger sister (gets her appearance from her father).**

**Birthday: August 13th **

**Personality: Easy to get along with, won't pry into your business, naïve at times, always has something nice to say about everyone.**

**Likes: Painting, the color yellow, and turtles.**

**Dislikes: People who are mean to others just for the fun of it and cats.**

**Blood Type: A-**

**Favorite Food: Spanish cuisine in general, especially if his father cooks it.**

**Allergies: None**

**Interesting Facts: Unlike most privileged kids, he doesn't think himself higher than others. He can be oblivious at times, but that's about it. He has always wanted to go to Ouran Academy, because his mother went there. He plans to help with both sides of the family business. His mother's financial side, and his father's presentation side. His only flaw is being too nice at times, like not wanting to pick sides in a fight.**

**Bio/Excerpt: (3rd Person) Takeo walked down the street he always took to get back home, humming to whatever song was playing in his ear buds. He preferred walking home to riding in his limo; it gave him a small break from starting his homework. You'd think they'd save all of the hard work for the year before you graduate, but no, he was two years away from heading to high school, and he had a mountain of homework he had to finish. He was about to turn the corner, when he heard someone laughing, faint through his earplugs. He pulled one out, listening intently. He heard it again, this time clearer. A male's voice laughing. And the sound he heard all the time in action movies: the sound of someone being kicked. He turned around listening for wherever it came from, but heard nothing. Oh well, he thought as he turned back around, I'm probably imagining it.**

* * *

**Shy Male!OC made by: The Phantom's Bride of Gondor**

**Shy Guy**

**Name: Hinata Pablo "Ryo"(means refreshing)**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Physical Description**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Large, Brown**

**Height: 5ft 4inches**

**Weight: 100lbs**

**Skin Color: Tanned**

**Birthmarks/Tattoos/Piercings: His right ear is pierced.**

**Origin: Spanish-Japanese**

**Languages: Spanish, Japanese, English**

**Family:**

**Hinata Sora (Father)**

**Hinata-Marquez Maria (Mother)**

**Hinata Rosa/Rin (Older Sister)**

**Hinata Carlos/Shinitchi (Older Brother)**

**Birthday: December 15th**

**Personality: Shy, sweet, animal-lover, introverted, kind, intelligent, Night Owl(meaning he prefers night to daytime), accepting, cowardly, nice, hides his emotions, **

**not very socially adept(meaning he's not great with people)**

**Likes: The Host Club, watermelon, Spain, his parents, writing in a journal, music, donuts, empanadas, anime, TV. **

**Dislikes: Being forced to talk to people, large crowds, loud noises, water, sickness, hospitals, spiders, bugs, lions, medicines, chartreuse, purple, green, dandelions.**

**Blood Type: O negative**

**Favorite Food: Dango**

**Allergies: Strawberries**

**Interesting Facts: Full name is Pablo José Marquez-Hinata, right handed, he can sew and knit, he wears friendship bracelets, his parents gave him and his siblings a Japanese name (Ryo) and a Spainish name (Pablo), he likes strawberries though he's allergic. **

**Bio: My Name is Ryo Pablo José Marquez.**

**I was born in my favorite place in the world. Spain. My mother remarried a Japanese businessman before I was born and thus, gave my older siblings Japanese nicknames. I'm really shy around people, I stay in my head and I write in a secret journal that no one knows about. I love rabbits and I have one named Ferris. I've been attending Ouran for four months now and practically nobody notices me. I wish someone would make me feel like a person again. **

* * *

**Badass Male!OC made by: PonyGrim**

**Name: Seishin (Japanese for Spirit), Jay (Last, first)**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair: Dark Blue that looks black**

**Eyes: Silver**

**Height: 5 ft 7 inches**

**Weight: 121 lbs.**

**Skin Colour: Pale**

**Birthmarks/Tattoos/Piercings: Birthmark that covers his right eye like a spot on a dog**

**Origin: Japan**

**Languages: Japanese, English, Mandarin, French, Spanish, Yiddish, Russian**

**Family: Tensai Seishin (Older triplet brother, computer/math genius), Akarui Seishin (Younger triplet brother, science/math genius), Hana Seishin (Mother, Divorced and lives with brothers in Spain, Dress designer), Mashin Seishin (Father, Divorced and lives with Jay in Japan, Mechanic) **

**Birthday: October 13th**

**Personality: Very anti-social, Grumpy/Angry if woken up, Observant, Photographic memory, Holds grudges, Basically acts like a rebel to everyone except Ami (He's the badass one . . .)**

**Likes: Dad, music (Everything except pop/hip hop, mostly alternative rock/classical/electronic), singing, playing guitar/violin/piano, drawing, painting, photography, calligraphy, Vanilla, Vegetables, Dark blue, Silver, White, Blood red, Snakes, Crows, Cats, Lilies**

**Dislikes: Mother, Brothers, Being compared to brothers, Bullies, People who think they're better, Snobby rich people, Snobby know-it-alls, Meat, Animal abuse, Parents who chastise children and compare them to their siblings, Bright colours, "stereotyping" colours (Ex. Pink being a girl colour and blue being a boy colour)**

**Blood Type: AB-**

**Favourite Food: Veggie Stir-Fry**

**Allergies: Roses**

**Interesting Facts:**

**1) He's a vegetarian**

**2) He is very talented in music and art**

**3) He likes to read**

**4) Dislikes chocolate in general**

**5) Is afraid of heights**

**6) He can surpass his brothers but doesn't want to apply himself in fear of leaving behind Ami**

**7) Ami was his first crush but later realized he longed for her like a sister**

**8) Up until middle school where he was dragged away because of his musical talent he stood up for Ami**

**Bio: I'm Jay Seishin. I'm the middle triplet and my brothers are prodigies. My dad is a mechanic and my mom is a dress designer, they're divorced and my mom hates me. My dad doesn't blame me for the divorce but my brothers do. I hated it when teachers and others compared me to my siblings and I hate them for teasing me about it. People call me a troubled child, people say I'm dumb, people say I'm a rebel. My best friend is Ami Fujioka, we've been friends since the early years in school. I was always with her until middle school when some recognized my musical talent and wanted me to apply myself more so I didn't get to be with her a lot. At first I thought I liked her in a romantic way but I later realized I was longing a sibling companionship. She keeps on telling me to show my potential and try to make new friends but I know that she's lonely so I stuck to her. She thinks that nobody else is looking out for her and she's unnoticed, but I notice her and I see the bruises and blood she brings with her. I don't want to pressure her but I also don't want to see her suffer, every time I try she says it's nothing. I'm angry at my brothers and mother for hating me, I'm angry at my teachers and classmates for comparing and teasing, I'm angry at Ami for thinking she's alone, and I'm angry at myself for letting her.**

* * *

**Here are the profiles! Thanks and stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**PS.. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT I AM ON VACATION ALL NEXT WEEK SO I CANNOT POST! I WILL POST WHEN I COME BACK AND GET SETTLED BACK IN! **


	7. Chapter Five: The Twins Fight!

Chapter Five: The Twins Fight!

3rd Person POV

In the dark corner of the alley, something terrible was taking place. Nobody knew and Ami thought it would stay that way.

"Now what should I do, hmm?" Daiki asked. "You defied me, bitch. So you get punishment."

Ami stared back at him slightly scared. Daiki stared back at her, tauntingly, while taking off his belt. Ami slightly calmed down, thinking that the punishment would be like the rest, but instead Daiki flipped her over, kicked he a couple of times and left her laying on her stomach. Daiki ripped the back of her dress down.

Daiki smirked at her thin, pale, flawless back. Now Ami was panicking. She knew this wasn't going to be like other punishments. Daiki had never done this before. He held her hands above her head and held his belt in his other hand as he laughed.

"Get ready for a world of pain, bitch!" He whispered as he brought the belt down.

* * *

3rd Person POV: Ono Takeo (1)

Takeo walked down the street he always took to get home, humming to whatever song was in his ear buds. He preferred walking home to riding in his Limo; it gave him a small break from starting his homework. You'd think they'd save all of the hard work for the year before you graduate, but no, he was two years away from heading to high school, and he had a mountain of homework he had to finish.

He was about to turn the corner, when he heard someone laughing, faint through his ear buds. He pulled one out, listening intently. He heard it again, this time clearer. A male's voice laughing. And the sound he heard all the time in action movies, the sound of someone being kicked. He turned around listening for wherever it came from, but heard nothing. 'Oh well' he thought as he turned around, 'I'm probably imagining it.'(2)

Takeo walked a couple more feet before he heard a small terrified scream. It sounded like a girl. He heard it again and ran to where it came from.

When he got there he saw...

* * *

3rd Person POV: Hinata Pablo 'Ryo' (3)

Ryo walked home as he thought about Ouran. It bothered him a bit that he had already been there for four months and he still had no friends. He knew he was shy, but he thought people would look past that. Most of the girls were in little groups and the guys hung out with childhood friends and club members. Though he had seen one girl, that was always alone. She was a year below him and she had a twin in the Host Club.

Her name was Fujioka Ami, he recalled. She was in the Host Club too, but she didn't host. She actually looked quite lonely. 'Maybe if I wasn't so shy, I could talk to her.' He chastised himself. As he was thinking he heard a small terrified scream. It sounded like a girl. Ryo hesitated, but eventually ran to where it came from. As he was running he thought, 'Maybe I can at least help one person.'

When he got there he saw...

* * *

3rd Person POV: Seishin Jay (4)

Jay walked home from another uneventful day at school. More people were scared of him, he snapped back at the teacher. His classmates didn't understand him, and he was glad that they didn't. He had a couple of friends at his school, but that was it. He missed his best friend. She had gone to another school with her twin.

He had left middle school half way through, to go to some prodigy school. He wished he didn't, but he was forced to. If only he could see her again. He was really busy though, with school and work. 'I miss her. I never should have left her.' He thought. As he looked down, he heard a small terrified scream. It sounded like a girl. Jay's face hardened. He couldn't stand bullying. Jay ran to where the scream came from, with a look of pure determination on his face.

When he got there he saw...

* * *

3rd Person POV

As the three boys ran, they all had one thought in their heads: save the girl. Somehow all three boys got there at the same time and what they saw was horrifying. A boy, whipping a girl's back with a belt. The belt was covered in blood and the girl's back had big gashes in it. The three boys snapped out of it, after about a minute.

"Get away from her!" Jay screamed, as he ran up and punched the guy.

The other two ran to the girl to help her. Ryo rummaged through his bag and pulled out a piece of cloth. He handed it to Takeo who placed it gently on the girls back. The girl let out a small scream of pain.

While the two boys were helping her, Jay was beating up the guy.

"Now leave and don't come back!" Jay threatened.

The guy nodded, frightened, and left. Jay walked over to the other two. They were still tending to her. Takeo started to help sit her up.

"Excuse me Miss, but can you tell us your name?" Takeo asked.

The girl nodded. She looked up at the three, and both Ryo and Jay gasped.

"Ami!"

"Fujioka!"

Both boys said. The girl nodded, yet again and started to tear up, both from pain and sadness.

"Jay." She whispered.

The boy only nodded and gently embraced her. Then Jay felt her go limp. He looked down and saw that she had turned very pale and fainted.

"We need to get her some where now! Not the hospital, though!" He said.

"We can take her to my house. My parents aren't home, so we won't be questioned." Ryo said, shyly.

The other two boys nodded. Jay picked her up and they were on their way.

* * *

~Timeskip to Ryo's House~

Ryo's POV

We got to my house, and after getting in the door, we headed to my room.

"Just set her belly down, on the bed." I said.

Jay (I learned his name on the way home) nodded and set her down. I ran downstairs and grabbed the first aid kit. I ran back upstairs and started to tend to her wounds. I dabbed some peroxide on her wounds, to clean them out. Fujioka flinched in her sleep. Once I was finished, I put gauze and medical tape over her wounds, seeing as I couldn't wrap bandages around her chest (I blushed even thinking about that).

"She should be fine now." I stated.

Jay and Takeo nodded and sat down. We all talked a bit about ourselves, to try and help it be less awkward. As I finished telling Jay and Takeo about myself, Fujioka woke up.

"Hmmm. Where am I?" She groaned out.

"Uhm, y-your at my h-house." I stuttered out.

Fujioka looked over at me and gave me a small smile of appreciation. Jay walked over and kneeled beside her, while Takeo hung back a bit.

"Ami, are you okay? What was that about? Who was that? What happened? Why-" Jay started rambling.

"It was nothing. Nothing happened." Fujioka said.

Jay gave her a look and she stared right back, until eventually she gave in.

"Okay, I will tell you. It is not going to be a nice story though. Gather around." Fujioka sighed.

* * *

~Timeskip to after Ami tells her story~

Jay's POV

"-and that is what happened." Ami finished.

After she finished, Ryo looked like he was going to be sick, Takeo looked mortified and I felt very angry. How could some one do that to Ami!? She is a sweet and kind girl! I had clenched my hands into fists and they were shaking. I felt a hand cover mine. I looked up and saw Ami gazing at me worriedly.

"Jay, I'm fi-" She started.

"Don't you even try to say your fine! You aren't! Why didn't you tell me!? You could have called me and I would have dropped everything to come and help you!" I yelled.

Ami looked shocked at my outburst, but then calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you, I was just... Scared. I thought you would leave me like everyone else did." She confessed.

I was surprised that she felt that way. She started crying, so I hugged her. Then Takeo came and glomped her, crying himself. Ryo timidly walked over and hugged her too, a couple tears shedding fro his eyes.

"Call Haruhi, and say that you are staying at a friends house. You won't be able to go home tonight, not in your condition at least." I ordered.

Ami nodded and Ryo handed her the telephone. Takeo and I also called our parents and told them that we were staying over at a friends house. After she had confirmed with Haruhi, we all sat together and talked for hours on end.

By the end of the night, we all knew everything about each other and we all became best friends.

* * *

~Time skip to school~

Ami's POV

I felt happier. I had friends now. I mean, yeah, the guys in the Host Club are my friends too, but I feel like they are only friends with me because I am Haruhi's sister. I was walking with Haruhi through the halls to get to the club room. I was smiling so much that my cheeks hurt, and I was walking really fast too. So fast that Haruhi told me to slow down a couple of times.

"Sorry! I just want to get to club early." I said, swinging Kuro (5) by one of his arms. I actually brought him today. (I am so forgetful).

"What are you so excited about?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Noooooothing." I said.

We finally arrived at the Host Club. After greeting everyone and setting up, we were ready to open. We all got into position, and the doors opened, releasing a giant swarm of girls. I was so excited that I greeted all the girls with a big smile. They all blushed and muttered a 'hi' back.

Host Club had finally started going strong, when the doors opened again and Jay, Takeo and Ryo strolled through. Takeo immediately spotted me and ran over, with Jay and Ryo following him.

"Ami-chan! Hello!" Takeo shouted, causing everyone to look our way.

"Hello, Takeo, Ryo, Jay! I'm so glad you could make it! Come, let's go sit." I said, happily.

The Host Club members came wandering over to come see the new people. Takeo was nuzzling against me, Ryo had sat down and was shyly looking around. Jay had gone into a sneezing fit, because of the roses (he's allergic).

"Guys, these are my friends. Jay, Ryo and Takeo." I said pointing to each one as I said their name.

The Host Club nodded.

"How do you guys know Ami-chan?" Honey asked sweetly.

"We are her friends. We have been friends for a short time and she asked us to come to her club, Honey-sempai." Ryo answered shyly.

Honey nodded and went back over to Mori, who was looking at us with an intense stare. The rest of the Host Club eventually wondered off.

After a while of talking to the boys, I noticed that the twins were fighting. I asked Haruhi what they were fighting about.

"They wanted to come over to our house, and I said no. So they decided to get me to tell them apart and if I won, then they couldn't come over, but if they won, then they could. And I won." Haruhi said.

* * *

~Timeskip to after Host Club~

Host Club had finished, so Takeo, Ryo and all the girls left. Jay stayed because he wanted to make sure Haruhi and I got home safe. The twins weren't talking to one another, unless it was insults. It was a bit upsetting to see. We were all getting ready to head home. The Host club (except Mori, Kyouya and Honey) were glaring at Jay. I think it's because they think that Jay likes Haruhi (he doesn't though, he told me).

We were all getting ready to leave, and the Host Club decided to walk home with Jay, Haruhi and I. On the way home Jay, Haruhi and I were remembering the fun times from Middle School.

"Remember that one time, when Ami decided to eat all that chocolate and suddenly her personalities changed. That was hilarious, watching the teacher run around chasing after a hyper Ami.(6)" Jay laughed.

"I remember that! That was so funny! The teacher was so exhausted by the time he caught up to you!" Haruhi laughed along.

"Those were good times. Well this is our turn. Bye guys!" I said, to the Host Club.

They nodded and Haruhi, Jay and I turned. I actually ate something that night and didn't throw it up. Jay had to go home so he left.

'It was actually a pretty good night.' I thought to my self.

* * *

~Timeskip to next day~

3rd Person POV

It was a long day for Ami. She had many assignments and homework given to her. By the time the school day was over, she was exhausted. Ami just wanted to go home and sleep.

"So Hikaru dyed his hair pink, and Kaoru dyed his hair blue. They want to be differentiated from each other now?" Ami asked Haruhi.

"I guess so. It's strange, because Honey-sempai said that they have never fought like this before. I wonder if they'll know when to quit." Haruhi answered.

They walked to the club room together. When they opened the doors, the usual rose petals didn't come attacking their faces, and it confused them. But it all became clear when they saw the twins fighting.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Haruhi shouted to Tamaki.

Ami walked over to stand beside Haruhi and watched the fight between Hikaru and Kaoru. They were insulting each other back and forth. Eventually it got to the point where Kaoru brought out the Beelzenef doll from the Black Magic club.

"I will write your name on it! It will curse you!" Kaoru said to Hikaru.

Everyone gasped. Eventually Haruhi had enough of their fighting and ran to them.

Haruhi's POV

I had enough of the stupidity. I ran up to them and bopped them both on the head. I snatched the Beelzenef doll from Kaoru.

"You two need to stop! You're brothers! So what if someone can tell you apart! That doesn't mean that you have to fight about it! And bringing in the curse doll is too much!" I shouted at the both of them.

"She's right. You guys shouldn't be fighting because of something like that. Haruhi and I fight sometimes, but we always make up because we are the only people in the world that will know every thing about the other. You guys need to remember that if something were to happen, you two would only have each other. So you can't fight." Ami concluded.

Everyone was surprised, even me. We had never heard Ami ever say that much.

"Just stop! If you don't apologize, you will never be allowed over at my house!" I shouted at the twins.

Suddenly I knew I said the wrong thing. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked and walked up to me.

"So that means we can come over to your house? Well Kaoru, the plan did work. Sorry I had to say all those mean things!" Hikaru said, hugging Kaoru.

I started twitching from anger. Tamaki and Honey looked shocked. Kyouya, Mori and Ami looked indifferent.

"So this was all a set up, huh?" Ami said.

Hikaru and Kaoru both nodded and showed the back of the Beelzenef doll, which had 'Blank' written on the back.

It was then that Ami started to laugh. Everyone looked over and stared at her, but then started laughing themselves. I started laughing too. This was actually a really fun day.

Ami's POV

I thought today would turn out like the others, but it was actually pretty amazing. In the last 3 days, I met new people, reunited with old friends and had a lot of fun and laughs.

Maybe God was giving me another chance.

Maybe things were changing for the better.

* * *

**A couple of notes:**

**(1) A new character- Ono Takeo is the Sweet/Innocent guy**

**(2) Bio written by CeruleanCat, used for introducing Takeo into the chapter**

**(3) A new character- Hinata Pablo "Ryo" is the Shy guy**

**(4) A new character- Seishin Jay is the Badass guy**

**(5) Read Character Description for Ami**

**(6) Read Character Description for Ami**

**Okay Rhi-ANIMATORS, here is the new update! I am sorry I coudn't update like I said I would, but when I got back from Vacation, I got sick. Then my Mom started to get sick. We got really bad news after that. My Mom has BREAST CANCER. My family has be trying to get everything in order, so it has been hard to find time to update. Not to mention I have also started up school again. **

**I hope everyone likes the chapter, it is one of the longest ones I have ever wrote. **

**Please comment and favorite! **

**Love RhiRhi2510**


	8. IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL FOLLOWERS!

**Hi Rhi-Animators! **

**RhiRhi2510 here!**

**Just thought I would let all of you know, that I have a Tumblr now dedicated to this fanfiction!**

**I set up an email and Tumblr for this fanfiction for my followers/favoriters!**

**Visit my profile here on for the links!**

**On the Tumblr you will find a page dedicated to Definition Of Invisible. There are links to the left side when you hover over the picture there. The links are:**

**OHSHC (pictures will be posted of the gang etc.)**

**Fan Art (email the fan art to my email and I will upload and credit you for it.)**

**Schedule (my next chapter updates and when they should approximately be updated.)**

**Updates (updates on new chapters and news updates.)**

**Other Fan-Fictons/One-Shots (check out my other fanfictions or one shots, and ones I have liked/favorited.)**

**That is basically it! Go to my profile for my email and Tumblr link!**

**Thank you,**

**RhiRhi2510**


	9. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: The Grade School Host Is The Naughty Type!**

3rd Person POV

So far, it was a normal day in the Host Club (as normal as it can get) as the Hosts were hosting and Ami was handing out cakes and tea. As Ami was walking around, she smiled. Things had finally been getting better in her life. She had new friends and felt more alive.

Speaking of friends, Jay, Takeo and Ryo had just walked through the doors and chose a table to sit at. Ami smiled even more. She started to walk over to Kyouya to give him the heads up that she was taking a break.

"Hey Kyouya, I'm gonna take my break now, okay?" Ami asked softly.

Kyouya didn't even look up from his laptop, instead just choosing to nod his head. Ami smiled and skipped over to her friends. She pulled out a chair and sat down. She smiled at all of them and they smiled back.

"Hello Ami-chi!" Takeo chirped.

"H-hi Fujioka-senpai." Ryo stuttered.

"Hey Ami, what's up?" Jay asked.

"Hello Takeo-kun, hi Ryo-kun, hey Jay! Nothing much is happening, so I decided to take a break and talk to you guys. How're you guys?"

"I am amazing! I had sooooooooooooo much homework yesterday though!" Takeo stated dramatically.

"I'm f-fine Fujioka-senpai. I-I made a new scarf yesterday a-and I-I was wondering i-if y-you would wear it?" Ryo shyly stuttered out.

"Hey Ami, can I come to your house after school? I need to practice a duet, but I need a female singer." Jay casually asked.

Ami looked at all 3 of them with a big smile. She was happy that they accepted her for her and what she had been through.

"That's good Takeo, but you need to do homework to get good grade's you know? It's better to do your work and get good grades. You can just call me Ami-chan, Ryo-kun! And I would love to wear the scarf you made! I'm sure it looks beautiful. Of course you can come over to my house to practice. I haven't sung in a while, but I'm sure I can do okay." Ami answered.

As they kept chatting, the Hosts looked over and noticed how much Ami was laughing and smiling. Of course they were jealous. She hadn't opened up to any of them, yet these 3 boys just came into her life and she automatically let them in. The only one that was actually happy for her was Haruhi.

Haruhi was happy that her sister was coming out of her shell and making friends, or in Jay's case, re-uniting with an old friend. As Haruhi finished her last appointment of the day, she looked around at the other Hosts only to see them staring intently at Ami, who was laughing at something Ryo had said while ruffling the younger boys hair.

Haruhi walked over to the Twins and stood beside them, watching Ami. They were staring murderously at Takeo who had now pulled Ami into a hug, nuzzling his head into her chest. She continued laughing. At some point all the other Hosts wandered over, in between their appointments and started.

The doors then opened, and a little boy walked in. Ami turned at the sound of the door opening, and excused herself to go join the Hosts. The little boy looked around before his gaze settled on Tamaki. Then he asked the question that made everything roll into motion.

"Are you the king of this club?" The boy asked, looking at Tamaki.

Tamaki straightened in the chair he was sitting in. He beckoned the boy closer.

"What did you call me, boy?" Tamaki asked.

"King! I called you King!" The boy said impatiently.

"Yes! I am the King of the Host Club! What is your name little boy?" Tamaki asked dramatically.

"My name is Takaoji Shiro and I want you to teach me how to make women happy!" Shiro demanded.

Ami and Haruhi looked at each other with an exasperated look. Tamaki walked away with Shiro, over to Tamaki's guests. The other Hosts went back to their hosting duties and Ami went back over to her table. She kept talking to Jay, Takeo and Ryo until she saw a guest run by her with tears running down her face, screaming about Tamaki being stupid.

Ami sighed and excused herself again. She walked over and observed what was happening. Shiro had apparently called Tamaki's guest a Carp and was now saying how he would never give false compliments.

Shiro turned around only to see Hikaru and Kaoru doing their brothers love act. Shiro immediatley backed away with a disgusted look on his face.

"That's insectuous!" He screamed.

"I think you mean 'incestuous'." Tamaki corrected.

It was then that Honey walked over to Shiro and tapped on his shoulder. Honey put on his cutest face and outstretched his hands, which held a cup.

"Hey, Shiro-chan, do you want to have some cake with me?" Honey asked cutely.

"Why are you wearing a highschool uniform!? You're not a high-schooler!" Shiro yelled.

Tears welled up in Honey's eyes. Mori walked over and Honey climbed his back. Shiro looked up with a scared look on his face.

"You're not allowed to have older kids as friends!" Shiro stuttered out.

Shiro had started to back up until he accidently ran into Haruhi, who was carrying a tray with tea on it. She quickly balance the tea and looked down at Shiro with a smile.

"They're pretty weird huh?" She asked.

"Are you a transvestite?" Shiro asked, looking at her with judging eyes.

Tamaki and the Twins then froze and proceeded to say that Haruhi was the manliest man ever. Tamaki made Haruhi give the tea tray to Shiro and after warning him that it was heavy, gave it to him. Shiro dropped the tray and stepped away, accusing Haruhi of making him drop it.

Ami sighed and grabbed a broom. She bent down, sweeping up the glass shards. She stood up and threw them out, then proceeded to walk over to Shiro. Ami tapped his shoulder. She crouched down in front of him. Shiro looked everywhere but at her.

"Shiro-chan, look at me please. You have to be careful okay? You could have gotten hurt! If you don't want to do something, then just say 'no'." Ami gently told him.

Shiro nodded with a light blush dusting his cheek. He was surprised when he was picked up and clung to the front of Ami's dress. Shiro relaxed at bit and put his arms around her neck. She smiled at him and walked away from the Host's, going back to her table. As Ami walked, she talked to Shiro.

"You know, I've always wanted a little brother. You can come sit with me, okay? Away from all those crazy people." Ami said softly.

"I-I've always wanted a big sister, too. Can you be my nee-chan?" Shiro asked shyly.

Ami smiled brightly and nodded. Finally at her table, she sat down with Shiro sitting in her lap. Jay, Ryo and Takeo looked at her with surprise. Jay finally asked who Shiro was and why he was there.

"Who's this shrimp? Why is he sitting on your lap?" Jay asked roughly.

"This is Shiro-chan and he is my new little brother!" Ami said.

Shiro snuggled back into Ami and waited for the Host Club to finish. Ami hugged him and talked to the others. Once the Host Club was over, Shiro gave Ami a hug, then hopped off of her lap, making his way over to Tamaki.

Ami sat and watched as Shiro was classified as the 'Naughty Type' and was made to run and act like a Naughty Type. She finally got up when he screamed at Tamaki for not actually helping him. She glared at the Hosts and ran after Shiro.

Ami finally caught up to him. She ran up behind him and picked him up. Shiro was thrashing and flailing in her grip, but she still held onto him. She walked into the garden maze and sat down on the stone bench in the centre. She held Shiro tight as he cried.

Once Shiro had calmed down, he pulled away and looked up at Ami. Ami smiled gently and wiped his tears off of his cheeks. She rocked hime back and forth gently.

"What happened Shiro-chan?" Ami asked gently.

"I-I just want to make a girl happy, but they aren't helping! I don't have much time left!" Shiro cried out.

"Hey, shhhhhh. It's okay! Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and then you can take me to see this girl okay?" Ami smiled.

Shiro nodded and let Ami wipe off his face. She placed him on the ground and told him to lead the way. What she didn't know, is that the Host Club had the same idea.

~Timeskip to Elementary School~

The Host Club walked with Haruhi and Honey who were dressed in a Middle School and Elementary School uniform. Tamaki found a little girl and somehow woo'd her into telling him where Hina (the girl Shiro likes) was. As the Host Club got to the Music room where Hina was, they noticed that Ami was in the Room with Hina and Shiro watching them talk with a smile.

Shiro then said his good-bye's to a sad Hina and walked out of the room, holding Ami's hand. Shiro's face immediately hardened when he saw that the Host Club was standing there. Ami picked him up to set him on her hip, and whispered something into his ear. Shiro reluctantly turned to the Host Club.

"I'm sorry that I screamed at you guys and ran away. I would really appreciate your help." Shiro mumbled.

Tamaki looked surprised but eventually smiled and agreed to help Shiro with Hina. It was going to be a long week.

~Timeskip to Piano Recital~

All week Tamaki and Jay helped Shiro learn a duet piece for the Piano that he and Hina could play together. Ami talked to Hina in her spare time and eventually Hina came to see Ami as a big sister.

Ami lead Hina to the 3rd Music Room and told her that there was a surprise for her there. When she opened the doors, Hina gasped. Shiro walked over to Hina and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently to the piano. They started to play together.

As they played, the Hosts smiled. Only one Host wasn't watching the Recital. Instead looking at Ami. Mori was thinking about how kind she had been to Shiro. He still felt that something was wrong with Ami, but he didn't ask.

The piano's stopped playing and Shiro and Hina looked at each other, smiling.

~Timeskip to a week after~

It had been a week since Hina had left and Shiro was frequently visiting the club. He always came to see Ami, but eventually the other guests became to take a liking to him. Shiro had started to steal Tamaki's guests and Tamaki was getting mad about it.

"So Shiro, does Hina know that you are with these girls a lot?" Haruhi asked.

"No. But she does get jealous that I still come here and talk to these beautiful ladies. She doesn't know that I host sometimes, though." Shiro said arrogantly.

"Well Shiro-chan, I have her e-mail so you better keep yourself in line or I'll tell her." Ami teased.

Shiro turned pale, and the others laughed.

Ami was happy that she had so many new people coming into her life, but she had a strange feeling that something was going to go wrong soon.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Rhi-ANIMATORS... Sorry that this chapter is so sucky, but I knew that I needed to update. I won't be updating for at least a couple more days, because my mom has her 3****rd**** round of Chemotherapy this week, so she's gonna be very sick.**

**I just want to let you all know that I'm gonna post another story! It's a Harry Potter Fanfiction, so if you're a fan, then check it out! I also want to mention that I have end of semester exams coming up so I'm gonna be studying a lot and might not be updating the last 3 weeks of January! **

**Thank you to everyone that is supporting me, my mom and my story. I couldn't do it without you guys! **

**I love you all!**

**RhiRhi2510**


End file.
